Innocence
by RosenCherry
Summary: OS - La magie, ça existe, et il faut que tu y croies toujours. Tu as compris Lily ? Toujours.


**Hello tout le monde ! Bon, ceci est, disons, mon cadeau de Noël. :) Pas très joyeux, comme d'habitude, mais on s'en fiche pas vrai ?**

**A l'origine de cet OS, il y a mon adorable frangin qui ne lira sans doute jamais ces lignes. Je lui dédie donc ce texte, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui auront la bonté de le lire. Joyeuses fêtes à vous tous !**

* * *

_**Innocence**_

_ – Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu voulais faire ça dehors._

Elles se tenaient derrière la haie, au fond du jardin : l'une accroupie, concentrée sur ses mains qui fouillaient dans la neige ; l'autre debout, frissonnante, les dents serrées, de froid ou de scepticisme. La première releva la tête et lança un regard noir à sa complice, agacée par son manque de confiance.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne pouvait pas marcher si on le faisait à l'extérieur.  
– Mais on pourrait le cacher ! Au grenier, par exemple.  
– Non.

Elle continuait de remuer la neige entre ses doigts nus, combattant le froid de toute sa volonté. Finalement, elle ramena à elle ses mains rougies par le froid, les frottant contre son manteau pour les réchauffer.

– C'est trop dur ici, dit-elle en se relevant. Et surtout, trop exposé. Il nous faut un endroit secret.  
– Pourquoi ?  
– C'est comme ça que ça marche. C'est la magie.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à l'autre, dont le visage s'éclaira d'un sourire ravi – ce même sourire qui allait remué tant de cœurs.

– Tu l'as toujours ? fit la plus grande.

En réponse, sa comparse lui montra l'objet argenté qu'elle tenait dans le creux de sa main.

– Parfait.

*

Maintenant, les petits flocons tombent et tourbillonnent, emportés par le mouvement de la balançoire, qui répond en grinçant au murmure du vent. La petite fille sourit, tend les jambes ; d'une main, elle tente d'en attraper, de ces douces nuées qui s'échappent du ciel. Elle perd l'équilibre. Elle tombe de la balançoire, atterrit rudement dans la neige douce, sans se blesser. Elle éclate de rire. Elle regarde la silhouette à côté de la balançoire, stoïque dans la tourmente, et se moque gentiment :

– Allez, ne sois pas bête Tunie ! Je me suis même pas fait mal tu sais.

Elle s'allonge de tout son long et remue ses petits bras dans la poudre blanche.

– Regarde ! Je fais un ange de neige !

Tunie se contente de soupirer et dépasse la balançoire sans un regard en arrière. La petite fille se relève alors et court derrière elle pour la rattraper. Ses pas légers ne font pas de bruit quand elle marche, ne laissent pas de traces dans la neige. Ensemble, elles avancent, jusqu'au couvert des arbres.

– Les bois, constate la petite. C'est interdit, non ?

Tunie ne répond pas. Elle hésite un instant ; puis elle s'enfonce entre les premiers sapins.

– D'accord… Mais on reste sur le sentier, hein Tunie ?  
– On reste sur le sentier, murmure Tunie.

Et sagement, elles ne quittent pas l'étroit chemin qui monte vers le sommet de la colline. Elles cheminent entre les arbres. Tunie avance difficilement, les bras serrés autour d'elle pour se réchauffer, levant les pieds à chaque pas.

– C'est ta faute si tu as froid, commente la petite fille à ses côtés. Maman t'avait dit de mettre tes gants. Mais tu te crois toujours la plus forte !

Et elle lui tire la langue. Tunie fronce les sourcils, mais ne répond pas. Elle a autre chose en tête.

– Comme c'est joli ici, ajoute l'autre.

Tunie l'ignore. Elle ne veut pas s'arrêter. Dans quelque temps, la nuit va tomber, et il reste tant à faire. Elle accélère la cadence. C'est pourtant vrai que l'endroit est agréable, surtout à cette heure où les derniers rayons du soleil viennent frapper la neige, à travers les branches nues des arbres, et la teinter d'or, d'ambre, de rose. Il n'y a rien autour des deux filles, que le silence et la lumière. La blancheur de la neige éclaire la forêt : Tunie distingue chaque buisson à des centaines de mètres ou presque. D'une certaine manière, c'est rassurant, se dit-elle.

Elles marchent encore. Longtemps. Derrière elle, les façades joyeuses et colorées des maisons ne sont plus que de vagues taches de lumière tremblotantes.

– Tu sais, maman va vraiment nous tuer. On devrait peut-être s'arrêter là, murmure la petite fille.

Mais Tunie persévère. Elle ne peut pas abandonner maintenant. Ça fait des heures qu'elle tourne en rond, mais elle est tout près, elle le sent. Soudain, elle s'arrête. Elle a entendu un bruit, comme un tintement, là, si proche…

– Tunie ! crie la petite. Les arbres s'écartent ici !

Les deux filles courent dans la neige, dépassent les derniers buissons. Là, elles s'arrêtent. La petite porte les mains à sa bouche, émerveillée.

– Oh ! Une clairière !

C'est bien une clairière en effet, entièrement recouverte par la neige. On dirait un de ces gros gâteaux farineux que l'on mange parfois à la campagne, songe Tunie. Elle n'ose pas souiller ce tapis parfait, de ses lourdes empreintes.

– Imagine à quoi cet endroit doit ressembler en été ! s'écrie la petite fille.

Elle danse dans la neige. Elle rit. Tunie ne la regarde pas. Elle contemple le vieil arbre, tordu sous les assauts du vent, qui gît là, au milieu de la clairière. Elle fait un pas. Elle lève la tête, elle cherche le bruit. Gling ! Gling ! Gling ! Elle entend. Elle scrute le sommet de l'arbre.

Et soudain, elle le voit. Le grelot d'argent qui s'agite dans la brise, carillonnant.

Derrière elle, la petite fille a cessé de danser. Elle regarde le grelot elle aussi, et sur son visage commence à naître un petit sourire, pâle et triste.

– Joyeux Noël Lily, dit Tunie.  
– Joyeux Noël Tunie, dit Lily.

*

_ – Tu es ridicule, Lily._

En guise de réponse, la petite se mit à rire, sous l'œil consterné de sa sœur aînée.

– Je me suis même pas fait mal, tu sais !  
– Tu aurais pu. Maintenant relève-toi.  
– Regarde ! Je fais un ange de neige !

Pétunia poussa un soupir dramatique, souriant malgré elle, et s'éloigna résolument de la balançoire, suivie de près par Lily qui courut après elle.

– Les bois ? C'est interdit, non ? hésita-t-elle en voyant sa grande sœur se diriger vers les arbres.  
– Plus c'est interdit, mieux c'est ! répliqua Pétunia. Les histoires de magie arrivent toujours dans la forêt. Tu sais ça, non ?

En voyant l'expression à la fois anxieuse et impatiente sur le visage de sa sœur, elle eut du mal à conserver son sérieux. Les enfants étaient si faciles à convaincre. Et Lily en particulier était si innocente.

– D'accord, dit finalement la petite rousse, vaincue. Mais on reste sur le sentier, hein Tunie ?  
– Mais oui, poule mouillée ! Allez, viens !

*

Tunie s'accroupit au pied de l'arbre. Elle commence à déblayer la neige. Elle a pris ses gants exprès pour ça.

*

_ – Comme c'est joli ici !  
– Arrête de sauter partout comme ça, tu me donnes le tournis._

Lily rit encore, ramassa un bon paquet de neige et le lança énergiquement sur Pétunia. La boule explosa sur l'épaule de la blonde qui poussa un cri de surprise.

– Oh, toi ! Tu vas voir !

À son tour, elle se pencha et voulu prendre une poignée de neige. Elle gémit au contact de la poudre glacée contre sa peau nue.

– C'est ta faute si tu as froid ! se moqua Lily en lui tirant la langue. Maman t'avait dit de mettre tes gants. Mais tu te crois toujours la plus forte…  
– La ferme, espèce de petit monstre à poil roux, où le Père Noël ne t'apportera rien, tu peux me croire !  
– Ne sois pas bête Tunie. 

*

Sous la neige, il y a le sol. Dur, ici comme ailleurs – comme partout – mais Tunie ne s'en inquiète pas. Elle enlève la neige autour du tronc et dégage un petit trou au milieu des racines. Pas grand, le trou. Juste assez large pour y dissimuler un objet de petite taille, long et fin.

*

_ – On devrait peut-être s'arrêter là.  
– Non ! Il faut le faire ce soir. La magie opère mieux la veille de Noël.  
– Maman va vraiment nous tuer.  
– À cause de l'étui à lunettes qu'on a piqué ? Mais Lily, maman ne l'utilise plus depuis des années. Elle ne se rendra même pas compte qu'on l'a pris…  
– Tunie !  
– Quoi ?  
– Les arbres s'écartent ici !_

Les deux petites filles se précipitèrent dans la direction indiquée par Lily. Écartant les dernières branches, elles débouchèrent sur un petit espace circulaire, enneigé, au centre duquel poussait un bel arbre tout noir, sinistre à souhait.À l'instant où elle le vit, Pétunia su qu'elle avait trouvé l'endroit idéal. Lily regardait autour d'elle, des étoiles plein les yeux.

– Imagine à quoi cet endroit doit ressembler en été !  
– C'est ici, Lily, annonça Pétunia. C'est l'arbre des Elfes ! Celui où les lutins du Père Noël se réunissent le soir du Réveillon.  
– Tu crois qu'ils trouveront notre liste ?  
– Bien sûr. Donne-moi le grelot. Je vais l'accrocher à l'arbre, comme ça ils sauront que nous ne sommes pas leurs ennemis… Il faut faire très attention avec les lutins, tu sais.

Lily hocha gravement la tête et Pétunia fut contente d'avoir un bon prétexte pour se détourner, une fois qu'elle eut récupéré le grelot. Tout en l'attachant solidement à l'une des branches, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire de la crédulité de sa petite sœur. Elle aimait la voir ainsi, rêveuse, un sourire émerveillé sur son petit visage de poupon aux grands yeux émeraude.

– Tu vas voir, Lily, ça va marcher.

Elle se retourna et fut surprise de voir que sa petite sœur se mordait la lèvre inférieure, l'air nerveux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
– Ben… Tu sais, l'autre jour, Alice m'a dit que… La magie, ça existait pas, acheva la petite dans un sanglot.

Cette fois, Pétunia s'agenouilla sur le sol, ses genoux s'enfonçant dans la neige, et prit Lily par les épaules.

– Alice dit n'importe quoi. Ne crois pas ce qu'elle te raconte. La magie, ça existe, et il faut que tu y croies toujours. Tu as compris Lily ? Toujours. 

*

Elle enfonce son bras dans le creux, fouille dans le noir. Enfin, elle en ressort ce qu'elle et Lily y ont dissimulé depuis des années : un vieil étui, usé par le temps. Le fermoir d'argent a rouillé sous les assauts de la pluie, mais il tient toujours. D'une pression du pouce, Tunie le fait sauter. À l'intérieur gît toujours le morceau de papier plié en quatre qu'elles y ont caché. Avec des gestes délicats, elle le déplie. Il ne faut surtout pas l'abîmer. Il est déjà si vieux, si fragile, c'est un miracle qu'il soit toujours entier. Est-ce que les mots seront toujours lisibles après toutes ces années ?

*

_ – Bon, on n'a rien oublié, tu es sûre ?_

Lily parcourut la lettre qu'elles avaient écrite ensemble, aussi rapidement que son expérience limitée de la lecture le lui permettait. Puis elle rendit le papier à sa sœur.

– Je crois que tout y est.  
– Parfait, alors, il ne reste plus qu'à le cacher. On n'aura qu'à le mettre entre les racines des arbres, regarde : il y a un trou juste là.  
– Tu crois que les lutins le trouveront ? répéta Lily, anxieuse.  
– J'en suis sûre, la rassura Pétunia. On a mis le grelot. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça ne marche pas. Tu as confiance en moi, non ? 

*

– J'ai confiance en toi, Tunie.

La petite fille n'est plus qu'une ombre flottante dans la faible lueur du couchant. Tunie a ouvert la lettre, mais les mots qui y étaient un jour inscrits ont disparu au fil des saisons. L'encre délavée est la seule trace qui reste des souhaits des deux sœurs, autrefois unies.

Alors Tunie attrape rudement le petit bout de papier et le déchire, en deux, en quatre, en huit, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que de petites miettes qui s'envolent dans le vent, comme des flocons de neige, comme les larmes du ciel. Derrière elle, elle entend comme un sanglot et se retourne vivement.

Elle scrute longtemps la forêt silencieuse, mais il n'y a rien. La petite fille a disparu.

Elle ne sait pas trop pourquoi elle reprend le vieil étui et le range dans la poche de sa veste ; elle sait juste qu'elle ne peut pas le laisser là, à la merci des éléments. Elle se redresse et pendant un instant, hésite à arracher le grelot. Mais elle secoue la tête, le regard dur.

– La magie, ça n'existe pas.

Alors, elle abandonne là la clochette et repart d'où elle est venue. La nuit tombe. Les couleurs se fanent. Tout devient noir, même la neige. On n'entend plus rien, que le gémissement des arbres, le soupir du vent, et le grelot qui s'agite. Il tinte et carillonne, et c'est léger et lointain, comme une voix passée. Comme un rire d'enfant.


End file.
